


Tell me about her

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: I suck at summery's but i'm basically uploading a cute little Densi fic i wrote AGES ago





	Tell me about her

**Author's Note:**

> Tv show : ncis la   
> Tv network: cbs  
> Charecters: Marty Deeks, Fern Simmoms & Bar Man  
> couple: Densi

 

It was 9 o'clock on a Saturday. The regular crowd shuffled in. There's and old man sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and gin.

I called the bar man over and asked for another, and one of whatever this man is having. Smiled he did as he offered his thanks. He looked about 60. Gray shaggy style hair. unlike my young self.

" Im sorry for your loss " i say to the man as our drinks are poured. He looked confused. " your wife" i said. " Ho-How did you know ?" He asked genuinly intreeged. " Slight discoloration to your ring finger. I mean you could have just gotten divorced. But not many divorced people wear their wedding band around their neck " i pointed to the golden ring handing on a metal chain. " judging by the recolouration of your skin i would say roughly 8 months ago ?" I questiond. He silently nodded.

Half an hour past and we both stayed seated next to eachother in silence.

" I'm Marty " he finally spoke. Extending his hand to me, i shook it gladley and said "I'm Fern". He froze once i told him my name. "I used to call her that to whind her up " he said sadly storking the ring around his neck. "Tell me about her ?" I asked. He sat there contemplating the idea in his head. " you must want to tell the stories to some one who will listen " i stated, not sure if it was true. "Sure" he said. "Let me just get another drink" he added calling the bar tender over.

"It was late August and we were at our work ball. Our big boss decided it would be a good idea for the workers from over the country to get together once a year and just enjoy ourselfs. And there is this girl, my partner at work. She waled in the doors, her little red knee high dress hugging her curves perfectly. Brown curly hair draped over her sholder. I had never seen her in anything but jeans and a t-shirt. i was lost for words - which for me was unusual. "

He continued to tell me stories of their work adventudes and how he longed to tell her how he felt about her. Yet he never did. I asked him why.

" Because i knew i wasnt worth her. I wasnt good enough. She could do so much better than me.

I wanted to kiss her. Not because i wanted to feel the softness of her fair lips or the warmth of her breath as she exhaled against me.

I wanted to kiss her because i couldn't think of any other way to fully express the beauty that she was. I wanted her to know that i saw her as perfect. That she was perfect" He smiles to himself.

He continues " after 4 years of us being partners i dive in. Head first, not looking where im going or thinking of the aftermath, just looking at what is infont of me. I kiss her. I still remember it, her lips were soft and her breath warm as our lips parted and she exhaled. It was gentle, the perfect first kiss. our second kiss was completly different. More agressive. Our toungs batteling for dominance. "

" about 3 months after our kiss we hadnt really seen each other. I think she had been avoiding me. So i aproched her.

"I don't hate you" she promised. "I swear i don't" . " it just hurts too much to be around you right now"

I had noidea what was going through her head. She had put all her walls back up, the ones i had spent the last 4 years knocking down. " he paused, breathing heavy. clear sign he was trying not to cry.

The way he spoke about her i could tell she was his would.

He continued his stories on how they patched things up and how he broke her walls down again. 

Then he spoke of their marrige. Then their daughter, little Elizabeth Skye.

The stories continued till early hours if the morning. He really did love her.

The sun started to burst throught the window. The workers started to enter the bar for their morning coffee.

" you know you never did tell me her name." I say as me and Marty exit the bar, about to part ways. " Kensi. Her name was Kensi" he says with a smile then slowly walks down the street. I start to walk in the other direction.

I stop in my tracks. Turn on my heels then run after him. " sir. " i call. He stops and turns go face me. " in case you ever need someone to listen" i say with a smile as i pass him my work card with my number on. " NCIS ? Your a federal agent" he laughs " Agent Fern Simmons " he reads it with a smile. " whats so funny ?" I ask polity. " you work out of the LA office ?" He asks , i nod. " Tell deputy director Callen and Director Jones, Shaggy says hi " he laughs then walks away. How does he know who the director is ? not many people know Nell Jones is the director. Huh, i wonder who he really is.......

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mini oneshot
> 
> Yes the start is from a song. ( Piano Man by Billy Joel ) all rights for the first paragraph go to him.
> 
> All characters , but Fern , got so CBS !!


End file.
